The present invention relates to power distribution in computer systems.
Computers generally rely on direct current (DC) power distribution to provide power to various components. DC power distribution typically operates in the following manner. The computer""s main power supply converts low frequency (e.g., 60 Hz) alternating current (AC) power received from a power source into DC power. That power supply then converts that DC power into high frequency AC power. The high frequency AC power is then stepped down, converted back to DC power, and filtered. The resulting filtered DC power is then provided via a connector or bus to a voltage regulator or other power consuming component.
To reduce cost and part-count inherent in such a DC power distribution system, and to enhance power delivery efficiency, a high frequency AC power distribution system has been proposed. See Ser. No. 09/312,256 filed May 14, 1999, and assigned to this application""s assignee. In such a power distribution system, the computer""s main power supply converts low frequency (AC) power received from a power source into DC power, then converts that DC power into high frequency AC powerxe2x80x94as is done in a DC power distribution system. Unlike DC power distribution, however, the proposed high frequency AC power distribution system delivers high frequency AC power to a power consuming component, e.g., a voltage regulator, over an AC bus.
Although the proposed high frequency AC power distribution system may reduce system cost for power delivery and improve power delivery performance, such high frequency distribution, e.g., over a computer motherboard, could adversely affect signal integrity and pose troublesome EMI and layout issues.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved power distribution for a computer. There is a need for a system that provides the benefits of high frequency AC power distribution while minimizing potentially harmful effects. The hybrid power distribution architecture of the present invention provides such a system.